kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Beelzebubs Barbecue
__TOC__ Room Description: Besides the normal rules that you have to follow, which can get you silences if you don't, we have an unofficial rule: Don't post spoilers. It's mean, rude, and rather inconsiderate. If you fail to follow the rule you will be beaten with a rat flail. If you don't know what that is follow this link: http://www.vgcats.com/comics/?strip_id=110 You have beenb warned. A llama once owned this room. But then she got her fur coat cut off and she was found out to be an alpaca. Alpaca's cannot own rooms, so she had to give it over to the current room owner, Yllib. She, and her shiny princess coat, will be mourned. :D Mildly brash and full of wit, those who become initiated as regulars into Beelzebub's Barbecue are a class unto themselves. Trolls, spammers and riff-raff are, as a general rule, not tolerated, and doing anything previously mentioned is sure grounds for rejection. Also, we eat hands. Omnomnom. Please show the Wikia page some love, it's mostly empty right now. http://kongregate.wikia.com/wiki/Door_To_London_Below Room Owner: Yllib ' You are welcome in Beelzebub's Barbecue This wikia is currently under construction...the old one was very negative and out of date, so bear with me and feel free to contribute, particularly if you are a reg. - Llama BEELZEBUB'S BARBECUE was formerly called The Office and after that called Door to London Below. It has always been a bit quiet, but we like it like that, you get the chance to read and digest the chat without it zipping past at a million miles an hour. When chat is active, it is generally a fun place to be. If someone manages to penetrate the Regulars' intimate circle, they will find them witty, intellingent and amusing company. Be warned though, if you come in trolling, don't expect to be welcomed warmly. A large volume of the regs are badge whores, or at the very least competitive with each other, it’s not uncommon to find a bunch of them playing a game they clearly are not enjoying and that there is nothing but hatred for it simply due to its achievements. 'Just stop playing' is never the solution. 'Mods Yllib : Current room owner of Door to London Below. Gamer since birth. Try's to be nice to all, but does not accept trolls at all. He's forever watching you. Always watching to make sure you behave. Much like Santa. Also like him he's plump and his belly shakes like a bull full of jelly when he laughs. Llamanescent: Former room owner, llama, mama. Is now an alpaca. Doesn't like describing herself, but does like yoooou. Orangatuan: Is mad, while keeping the conversation mildly insulting with a dash of sarcasm and topped off with a leaf of intelligence, only a leaf mind you, if you wanted the stalk as well your talking to the wrong person. Regulars ''' Under construction. If you are a reg, please add your own description here. Alphabetical order please, to keep things tidy. Axiluvia: Considers herself like a badger; stubborn, grumpy, loyal to those she considers friends. Also similar to bleach; caustic, acerbic, but cuts through all the crap. '''Edit by Yllib: Is pretty awesome. Bigbadbaz: There's always one. Barry here is DTLBs 'one'. A walking dictionary, familiar with numerous languages, several really rather obscure ones, can write in any number of alphabets. Also a hideous pervert, will do anything to anything as long as it is sexual and has a special set of drawers and a swan he would like to introduce you to. Edit by Yllib: ''baz is...baz. There's no other way to describe him. He just is.'' Bloody_Angel : Resident lurker. Comes out to be creepy/annoying/anti-troll/tackle/have fun times with Bazzle & company. Known for obscure comments of things no one understands. Also known for violent tendencies. Please, hide your jello at even the slightest hint of an appearance. Also, she really really REALLY likes cookies and badges, not necessarily in that order. DeeOctavius: A god amongst hatters, a hatter amongst men. A mightily millnerily madzample of insanity. Shelled by a relatively reasonable exterior, as such things are frowned upon in public places, and out of respect for others, the dark insanity is kept under the hat. Free pie for everyone! Watch out for the electric vibrating porpoise! Jorahel : Tigoda's keeper (due to many sins apparently committed in a previous life). Also... quite likes the Papas games. Edit by Yllib: ''Is cool. Like a breeze that's blowing at you. Or a freezer on a hot day. Or like the Terminator in sunglasses, even during night time!'' Valle : This being, known as Valle, have been sighted in DTLB. Is considered dangeoursly sharpminded and his bite drips of deadly sarcasm. Notable Aliases: Leader of the Holy Warriors of the Unholy Church of Peace. Underuler of the Overlords of Under-London. Lord of Soup. Leader of The Truly Evil Jiggly Butt Gang and dictator for life in the Lollipop-guild. If seen, please leave offerings of Beer and Pistachios to calm his wrath. Zflocco: Mysterious musical maven and conductor of chaos, has a plot to become the Dictator of the office....no success as of yet. Also Is Suspected Merchant of various goods,be careful of anything he might give you, you don't know what it might actually be. Edit by Yllib: If you feel like you're about to die please, donate your future corpse to him to further his studies. In eeeeevil!! Circles of Becoming a Reg(ular) The Innermost Circle the First,This is the hardest circle to enter and is truly an honor you must prove your worth and be in the chat for a considerable amount of time to be ger here. The Second circle is Hard to enter. The people here are considered regs and are all Nutters the lot of them,A few will ascend to the first circle among the elites in due time. The Third Circle is the Last circle for a person to be considered a reg and will more than likely ascend to the second circle. The Fourth Circle Is Fairly Difficult to permeate and the people in this circle's names are Fairly well known and recognized given some time they will be able to ascend into the third circle and be considered a regular. The Fifth Circle is About Moderate difficulty to attain and the names of the people in this circle are becoming somewhat known. The Sixth Circle Is fairly easy to Attain and the names are starting to be known by a few regs The Seventh Circle Is where those who have recently joined in the office but have been in for some time are. The eigth circle is where complete newbies are put.(Ignore Any hostility you may encounter from a certain someone) The ninth circle is where trolls are put and shall be damned for all eternity. The Abyss is not a circle but it is outside of those circles Ignore,Mute and report these No good Ne'er-Do-Wells. Category:Deleted chat rooms